What Is Love?
by LunaKyraFinn
Summary: Finn goes to consult a 'Love Doctor' that will change the way he thinks of 'love' forever. One-Shot (Updated)


**WHAT IS LOVE?**

Finn took a deep breath. It was his first time consulting a 'Love Doctor'. He knocked on the door. **"Come in."** A voice said.

Finn's heart beat fast as he walk inside. He is then met by a tall girl with blonde hair with pink highlights. She also has small round glasses and angel wings... pure white wings.  
**"Please write your name down."** She said handing Finn a notebook and pencil.

Finn wrote his name down.  
**"My name is Amore, nice to meet you, Finn."** She smiled as she shook Finn's hands.  
"How did you know my name?" Finn asked.  
**"I know a lot of people... Please lie down on the sofa." **

Her voice was sweet and melodious. Finn lied down on the sofa.  
**"Your last romance was with Flame Princess, right?"** Amore asked taking a cream pink notebook out of her pocket.  
"Yup." Finn answered.  
**"Finn, how do you look at love? What is love to you?"**

Memories flowed back to Finn's mind remembering the times he had with FP.  
"Love is another word for happiness, something that'll bring you smiles that'll help you go through the rainy days of life." Finn answered.

She nodded her head and wrote on her notebook.  
**"How does love feel when it strikes you?"** Amore inquired.  
"It feels like a pleasant breeze... It's like feeling the ground after wearing socks for a really long time, it's like hugging a teddy bear..." Finn responded.

She nodded her head and wrote on her notebook again.  
**"How did heartbreak feel to you?"** She questioned.  
"It felt like walking on sharp rocks, it felt like having to stand alone in the cold. It felt like being forgotten..." Finn replied.

She wrote on her notebook and sighed.  
**"Well Finn, that's actually pretty good for a teenager."** She smiled, **"But let me tell you what love is. Love is a riddle. You don't understand it at first but as you go through it again and again, you'll finally understand it but it will take time and it also might be too late before you understand it."**

Finn frowned remembering the reason for FP's break-up.  
**"Love is like a rose, you want the flower but not its thorn. You'll start climbing it to receive the prize at the very top but along the way, you may get pricked by the thorns hurting yourself. If you truly love a person, no matter what her or his flaws are, you'll still love him or her. The thorns also may change you into somebody else and that change may affect your relationship with your friends. Never go with somebody who wants to change you into somebody else."** Amore advised Finn.

Finn frowned as he remembered how he didn't spend a lot of time with Marceline and PB after he met FP.  
**"Love is also like a drug. You take it when you're sad and if you take too much, you'll get addicted. The addiction will not only change your personality but the way you act and think. Like the thorns, it will also affect your relationship with other people. It may also make you lose yourself." **Amore continued.

Finn sighed as memories of the time he spent with his friends and brother flow back.  
**"Heart break is like a natural disaster. You may lose somebody you love very much. You will spend days crying over your loss and suicide may also come into your mind."** Amore continued.

Finn's eyes started to well up as he remembers the days after FP's and his break-up. Amore took a deep breath and closed her notebook.  
**"You lost hope didn't you? Love has five pillars Hope, Control, Responsibility and Happiness and the most important one, Sight. The thing you like about that person, the reason why you like that person. If you lost sight of it, it falls. If one of them is down, love hits bedrock... The love dies. You wanted that dream to come true but you did it without thinking the consequences. You lost control. You wanted the dream to happen so badly, you lost control. You forgot that you are a righteous hero not a betraying psycho." **

Tears rained down Finn's face.  
**"You did something that hurt her feelings and that mistake is burned to her flaming brain. You are lucky that you're forgiven but not lucky enough to keep your status together. I am afraid that I can't help you fix your relationship but my advice will help you in your new relationship if you have found a new one. Remember that love is like a virus. Once it finds a way inside, there's no stopping it. It'll continue to grow and grow..."** Amore ended, **"So, if you ever find a new special someone, ask yourself, do you have control, hope and responsibility for this love? Are you happy? Why do you love her? If you do that, I promise you that your relationship will be perfect."**

She looked at Finn whom was crying. She smiled weakly and walked towards her radio and turned it on. A song started to play.

"_Love can't be denied  
Love must have its way  
Once it gets inside  
Love is there to stay  
Once you let your heart awaken  
Love can't be denied_

_Try to run and hide  
Try to slam the door  
Love can't be denied  
Love keeps wanting more  
Love won't let itself be shaken  
No matter how I've tried_

_It flows through my veins  
It burns beneath my skin  
It calls my name  
And says, "You fool! Give in!"  
Tear inside the doubt  
Cast away your pride  
Love can't be kept out  
Love can't be denied  
Let yourself be overtaken  
And swept before the tide_

_Love's the only thing  
No one is above  
I can love  
That love can't be denied"_ the song played.

Finn bit his lip and sighed. He wiped his tears away and stood up.  
"Thanks for everything, Amore." Finn said as he walks to the door and leave.

He looked up at the sky and sighed. He walks back to the tree house, opens up his drawer and takes out a scrapbook. He stares at the photo of a lady with light blue skin and black hair. The way he looked at love before is changed forever.


End file.
